L'histoire de l'auteur
by Narudgi
Summary: Les personnages de Naruto se retournent contre moi, petit auteur nul de fanfiction. Et vu qu'ici, c'est le résumé, sachez que ceci est un one-shot délirant. Sauf que la présence d'une fin, ne dépend que de vous...


Salut salut, quelques petites explications s'imposent !

Je fais là, un OS, en trois chapitres que je réunirais en un seul... Bien-sûr, si je fais ça, c'est pour voir si c'est apprécié ou non ; si non, je laisse comme ça en un chapitre. :3 D'où le -Complete- (Donc un petit commentaire ne serait pas de refus... ^^').

Ah oui, et ma sœur m'a dit qu'on avait l'impression que c'était un mélange de pleins d'anime, mais je n'en regarde que très peu ; les idées viennent de moi. xD Libre à vous de me croire ou non. ;)

**Nom de la fanfic' :** L'histoire de l'auteur, c'est noté, en haut.

**Disclamer :** Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas ma propriété. Je le dis comme ça, pour être en règle. Par contre, je m'appartiens. *yeah*

Voili voilou ! /o/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Bonjour, je suis l'auteur. J'ai le droit de tout faire, vu que je peux écrire ce qui me plaît. Actuellement, je vais commencer une nouvelle histoire, enfin, comme vous avez pu le lire dans le résumé, plutôt une petite fiction délirante sur Naruto de trois chapitres ou un one-shot, si ça ne marche pas, mais ça dépend que de vous, chers lecteurs._

_Ce que j'écris là, est censé dégénérer. Mais je n'ai pas d'idée, voyez-vous ? Alors on va tenter de faire simple, pour commencer..._

Naruto marche dans les rues de Konoha. La foule grouille, et il est difficile de parler sans crier. Du coup, tout le monde cri, naturellement.

_Je vous assure que c'est venu tout seul, mon esprit est totalement vide, je n'ai absolument pas fait de plan avant de commencer._

_Seulement... quand j'écris tout devient plus clair c'est comme si cela suivait un cheminement. Mais je m'égare, je raconte ma vie, excusez-moi._

_En même temps, que dire d'autre ? Hm... Je vais continuer à écrire._

Il se déplace en ville pour faire un stock d'arme.

- Euh... Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, dis pas n'importe quoi.

Il s'en va alors taguer les murs comme il se rend compte qu'il a tout ce qui lui faut.

- Mais hé, j'suis pas un gamin ! Je tague plus les murs depuis des siècles ! Et puis, arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis.

Pardon.

- Non, non, et non ! C'est nul ce que tu fais trouve d'autres idées. Aller, plus vite que ça !

Euh... Alors il croisa un de ses amis... Euh... Shikamaru ?

- Mais non, c'est trop classique.

- Tout va bien Naruto ? demanda Shikamaru d'un air faussement moins blasé que d'habitude.

- Te mets pas à commenter tout ce qu'on dit non plus...

- Je te parle Uzumaki.

- Mais c'est l'auteur il est nul !

- C'est pas vrai, pas possible ! On est dans la merde !

Naruto donna d'abord un poing de toute ses forces dans la caméra qui me permettait de les observer, puis il se déchaîna, et Shikamaru se joignit à lui juste après. Oh, je vois plus rien... Hello ?... Il y a quelqu'un ?

Ah ! La lumière ! Devant moi, de longs faisceaux de lumières interminables. Au bout, un autre lumière m'aveugle et je suis obligé de fermer les yeux.

Après plusieurs longues secondes d'écoulé, je rouvre doucement mes yeux pour observer deux têtes masculines au dessus de moi.

- Toi t'es mort ! me jette Naruto à la face.

- Ne le passe pas à tabac, on pourrait avoir des ennuis quand même...

- Personne ne connaît cet imbécile de toute façon !

- Naruto, tu viens de le faire venir, tu en payes les conséquences. Occupe toi de lui.

Il s'enfuit après avoir dit ça, mine de rien. Je sais plus qui je suis maintenant... est-ce que j'ai encore les pouvoirs de l'auteur ? Je sais pas, je m'en fiche. Je vais m'amuser un peu ici d'abord. J'ai des préférences aux niveaux des personnages... Hm, qui devrais-je voir en premier...

- Suis moi toi.

Je me lève et me met en route derrière lui. Je sors un carnet de ma poche – je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là -, dessus, tout ce qu'il se passe ici, s'écrit automatiquement. Des fois, ça s'efface ou ça corrige les erreurs. Naruto jette des coups d'œil menaçants vers moi des fois, au cas je m'enfuirais pensais-je. On monte les escaliers d'un immeuble puis on arrive chez lui après qu'il m'ait ouvert la porte.

- Rentre là dedans.

Il me montre l'intérieur d'un grand placard en fer. Je rentre alors comme il me l'a demandé.

- Bouge pas d'ici, je vais chercher quelqu'un qui voudra bien de toi.

J'en reste bouche bée. Naruto est vraiment étrange ici ! Je tente de sortir mais il me rejette dedans et ferme le placard à clé. Je peux encore voir son visage entre de petits trous rectangulaires.

- Si je ne trouve personne avant ce soir je te jette à la rue.

Je tente de parler, mais rien n'y fait. Je ne peux pas parler. Il s'en alla juste après, et lorsqu'il referma la porte, je m'essayais à toutes sortes de choses pour m'échapper, mais les résultats furent vain. Je perdis espoir et me laissais tomber au fond de cette prison aussi propre que les toilettes d'un collège. Je m'endormis peu après, recroquevillé sur moi-même.

OoOoOoOoO

À mon réveil, rien ne semblait avoir changé. D'après ma vue sur l'extérieur, Naruto n'était visiblement pas revenu. Je soupire et me met à la recherche de mon carnet dans mes poches, puis dans l'intérieur du placard.

- Malédiction ! Il a disparu !

Mais en fait, il servait à rien ce carnet ! Oh tant pis si je l'ai perdu. J'entends du bruit dehors : Naruto est de retour et accompagné de ce que j'entends. Je me lève alors, pour voir qui a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir me recueillir.

Hinata.

Non, c'est impossible, son père ne voudrait jamais d'un inconnu dans sa demeure. Et pourtant elle est là, et Naruto a l'air normal avec elle... Non, il n'a pas l'air, il est normal avec elle, j'en suis sûr.

Ils s'approchent tous les deux de mon nouvel ami le placard, en l'occurrence, de moi, puis Naruto m'offre la liberté. Sûr que j'avais l'air d'un sans abris, tout sale.

- Hinata a de la place chez elle. Tu peux l'accompagner.

Je me lève sans rien dire et sort de cet enfer.

- Merci beaucoup hein ! fit-il à son amie.

Après 5 minutes d'au revoir (avec Hinata, pas avec moi), je suis débarrassé de lui, je marche à côté d'elle, un peu en arrière, la tête visant le sol. J'ai envie de la remercier de tout mon être, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Tu peux parler hm ? elle m'invite aussi à me mettre à sa hauteur.

Il faut que je le dise... C'est pas compliqué ! Aller ! J'essaie.

- Mmm... Merci.

C'était le premier truc que je disais de la journée. Je pouvais être fier de moi.

- Ça va ?

- Bof. lançais-je

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je sais pas... Juste que je me suis endormi dans un placard un peu dégueu.

Hinata ne répondit rien. Je profite de l'occasion pour poser une question.

- Pourquoi tu veux bien que je vienne chez toi ?

- Pourquoi pas. sourit-elle

- Oui, mais tes parents, enfin...

- Ils sont morts peu après ma naissance.

- Oh ! Je... Je suis désolé...

Quoi ? Mais normalement, il n'y a que sa mère qui est morte, enfin dans mes souvenirs ! Rah... J'espère que j'aurais des réponses à toutes mes questions plus tard. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un de mes rêves bébêtes d'ados. Je voulais que ce soit Hinata qui vienne. C'est peut-être moi qui dirige encore ?

On arrive bien à l'immense demeure Hyûga, la prestigieuse famille. Elle ouvre une porte coulissante, et la referme après que je sois rentré, je retire mes chaussures bien-sûr, et pose mes pieds sur le plancher froid, mais propre.

- J'ai trouvé ton carnet par terre avant de venir te chercher.

- Donne le moi, c'est mien.

- Je sais, je voulais te le rendre...

Comment ça elle sait que c'est le mien ? C'est un simple carnet noir, sans rien qui pouvait indiquer sa provenance.

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Non, c'est ton carnet, on le sait, tu es l'auteur.

Je suis toujours maître de l'histoire, comme je le pensais.

- D'ailleurs, ici, personne ne t'apprécie. Mais c'est toi qui l'a décidé...

Oooh, youpi, alors si j'ai bien réfléchit, je peux changer ça, et me casser d'ici. J'ouvre mon carnet jusqu'au moment où nous en sommes, et vu que je ne fais que regarder la page qui s'écrit toute seule, l'encre commente que j'attends. Je demande une plume à la demoiselle, et m'installe sur le sol pour changer tout ce que je souhaite, si ça marche.

Je rédige alors : _Pour une raison inconnue, les gens l'apprécient à partir de maintenant._

C'est très mal écrit, mais ça a l'air de fonctionner, car Hinata me fait un sourire très bizarre, et prépare toutes les choses nécessaires à un invité au moins je suis plus traité comme un chien. Le carnet s'est aussi arrêté d'écrire tout seul. J'hésite à inscrire des choses comme : _Hinata voue à présent un amour éternel envers l'auteur._ Ou... _La populace le considère comme le véritable Hokage en rendu de tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux. _Je devrais faire l'idiot comme cela, mais c'est mal honnête. Obtenir des choses sans les mériter... Je ne peux pas faire ça, il faut que je parte d'ici.

Je tente une approche simple avec mon carnet. _Puis il disparut soudainement pour rentrer tranquillement d'où il vient._ Mais l'encre s'efface dans la page comme si elle s'en nourrissait. Il ne veut pas que je rentre ? Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui là ?

Le carnet me répond exactement à l'endroit où j'avais transcrit que je voulais dégager : _Impossible._

Je ne pas le croire. Je veux rentrer chez moi, et aller manger le kebab qui était prévu ce soir, et puis, j'allais commencer le manga que ma copine m'avait offert. Elle va s'inquiéter en plus, je lui envoie tout le temps des messages ! Et et... J'ai encore mes études à faire... Bon, ça à la limite, c'est cool, plus d'études. Mais j'ai de la famille, des amis...

Bon. Tant qu'à être là, autant faire ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé avoir des ailes ! Je m'empresse de noter ça sur le carnet, qui me répond la même chose. _Impossible._

- Tu n'écris rien auteur ?

Je sursaute, et me retourne vivement. Hinata. Depuis combien de temps elle m'observe ? Vérifions ça, je lui montre du doigt ce que j'ai écrit précédemment, la seule phrase qui ne s'est pas enfuit. Elle me regarde avec interrogation.

- Pardon, je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez me dire c'est une page blanche.

- Mais si ! Tu vois bien ce que j'ai écrit ! Là, pour une raison inconnue blabla...

- Non je ne vois rien.

Donc il n'y a que moi qui voit ce qui est écrit sur ce maudit livre. C'est du n'importe quoi. Il faut que je teste des trucs sur mon carnet.

_Naruto toqua à la porte de la maison Hyûga car il passait par là._

J'entends bien des bruits contre la porte à l'instant où je dis ça. Hinata s'en va pour aller ouvrir. Je ris et la suis discrètement. Va pour un truc débile, voir si ça marche.

_Naruto veut lui avouer son amour._

Je regarde ce qu'il se passe à l'entrée, caché.

- Salut Hinata ! Je passais par là, peut-être que tu avais besoin de moi ? disait-il en se grattant la nuque.

Sur mon carnet, ce que j'ai noté avait eu le temps de laisser place à un _Impossible. _Ça vient peut-être de la formulation ?

_L'amour de Naruto se dévoila à Hinata._

C'est tellement stupide d'écrire ça, que le carnet me le fait comprendre. _Impossible._

_Naruto vient se rendre compte qu'il aimait Hinata, il vient se déclarer ce soir._

Mais c'est quoi cette phrase pourrie ? On dirait que je suis une petite fille idéaliste sur ce couple fictif. C'est nul, j'aurais pu trouver mieux, surtout que j'ai répété 'vient'. Mais ça ne s'efface pas comme je le pensais. Ça reste malheureusement bien écrit et j'assiste à une scène digne d'un shôjo (manga pour jeune fifille) basique et nul juste à l'entrée. Pas la peine de vous l'expliquer. Ça me dégoute, on dirait les personnages non jouable que l'on voit dans les jeux... Vous savez ? Ceux qui ne réagissent pas quand on casse toutes leurs vaisselles. Ceci doit être dû à ma façon d'écrire, j'ai l'impression qu'ils perdent de leurs personnalités. Ils suivent exactement ce que j'écris.

Mais pourquoi diable cette formulation a marchée ? Ah, je suis bête, pourquoi je l'ai pas compris avant. Ce qui ne marche pas, c'est les phrases qui vont directement au but sans rien acquérir.

Ma première phrase, c'est « une raison inconnue », la deuxième, il « passait par là », et la troisième, « il vient de se rendre compte ».

Je peux partir, maintenant que je sais pourquoi c'était impossible. J'inscris alors deux choses sur le carnet...

_Tout le village redevient normal, ils ne connaissent aucun auteur une technique puissante qui fait disparaître certains souvenirs, les a tous touchés._

_Comme son carnet est capable de tout faire, l'auteur peut retourner d'où il vient._

Ah, enfin c'est fini. Je vais rentrer chez moi. La première phrase reste, et l'autre...

- Comment ça impossible ?! Tu te fous de moi, hein, c'est ça ? Aller, avoue, stupide... carnet de brouillon ! Ah ah, t'as vu l'insulte ?!

_-_ Qui es-tu, toi ? Et que fais tu là ? me lance le blond qui m'avait enfermé dans un placard.

L'avantage, c'est que je suis un inconnu. Le désavantage... C'est que je suis toujours chez Hinata. Je déguerpis rapidement de cette fabuleuse demeure, et me voilà à la rue, sans rien pour écrire.

Génial.


End file.
